Shake it Up, Dance it Up
by HousexofxNightxLove
Summary: Gary Wilde announces a special dance competition segment. Rocky and CeCe know they would win if they were together, but what if they're not together? The competition is boy, girl. What if CeCe now finally realises her feelings and her dancing heats up!
1. Chapter 1

Shake it Up

_**Hey guys. Sorry my summary sucks partly because you can only have two hundred word summaries which do not work well with me! This story includes a lot of detail just so you're well aware of that. This is my first Shake it Up fanfic and my second fanfic altogether. I would appreciate reviews so I can get some more inspiration. Okay, okay enough of my blathering! On with the first chapter!**_

CeCe Jones was fast asleep in her bed, while the first rays of the summer sun peeked into her apartment room. It was 7:30 in the morning, way to early for CeCe, usually, because she hated waking up, but in a case where Shake It Up Chicago was concerned, she was happy to wake up. CeCe`s alarm suddenly shrilled. Her arm poked out from her blankets and grabbed the phone, sleepily throwing the phone onto the floor. Once she realised what she had done, she bolted upright in a sitting position, rubbing her eyes. She lazily threw the covers off of her and picked up her phone as she trudged into the kitchen to grab something to eat. CeCe usually didn't eat at the table unless her mom was home or awake because she preferred to stay away from her younger brother Flynn, particularly because he was a boy and he hung out with Rocky`s brother and Deuce most of the time. At the moment all CeCe knew was that Flynn was sleeping.

She walked back into her room, ripping the silver wrapping off of a chocolate covered granola bar and chewing a small piece off, at the same time trying to find an outfit for today. Gary was going to make an announcement and every time Gary made an announcement, it was something fun CeCe thought excitedly.

She chose a hot pink tank top with a sparkly silver vest (which she almost put back thinking about Gunther and Tinka). She paired that with a silvery metallic mini skirt which she put over her tank top, with hot pink tights and black high top lace ups that went almost till her knees. Her hair was almost perfect, even from her sleep. Her fiery red hair had stayed in perfect waves, falling beautifully over her shoulders. Last but not least, make up! She layered her lashes with black mascara and put some pink eye shadow on the bottom of her top lid, then outlined the top of the pink with silver sparkles.

"Perfect!" CeCe said aloud.

"Hey, hey, hey! How're you doing?" a familiar voice said enthusiastically. CeCe turned to see Rocky come in through the window.

"Rocky! Just getting ready to… Y`know go to the studio with my bestest friend!" CeCe said putting her hands on her hips and then running over to hug her friend. Rocky was basically the sister CeCe never got. Best friends for life!

"MOM! Going to Shake it Up! BYE!" CeCe yelled as she and Rocky ran out the front door. In their haste to the studio, they nearly bowled over Deuce who was heading toward CeCe`s house.

"Hey watch it!" Deuce complained, then smiled taking in the girls' look. "What's with the get up?" He asked with a chuckle.

"For your information Deuce" CeCe started with her little bad girl tone, giving him a glare. "We are on Shake it Up Chicago, and we need to look good" she finished, taking the ends of her vest and shaking them in up and down motions. (Like she does in the Justin Starr episode when she says "Crystal Mc hotness").

"Uh CeCe, I think he knows we're on Shake it Up…" Rocky said into her ear.

"I know but it seems like Deuce needs some refreshing, up here!" CeCe said tapping her head.

"Oh come on!" Rocky sighed, pulling CeCe by the hand, making her stumble. Deuce shook his head and headed towards the apartments.

They were glad when they finally stepped inside the studio. The lights and music made them feel right at home, especially CeCe.

"Girls!" Gary cried walking over to them with a smile and then frowned. "You're almost late!"

"Sorry Gary! It was all Deuce's fault!" CeCe explained with a frown and narrowed eyes.

"I don't know who Darryl is but…. Everyone! Come, I have an announcement to make!"

Everyone stopped their current conversations and practicing to crowd around Gary.

"You've all been doing very well with the show!" he complimented. "And that is why I have decided to do a special partners segment!"

Everyone cheered. Rocky and CeCe took hands and bounced up and down, squealing.

"Wait I'm not done!" He interrupted, throwing his hands in the air. "You will not be dancing with the partners I usually assign you to. You will be working with the opposite sex this time, although you get to choose. Gunther and Tinka, you can not be together this time!" He smirked, pointing towards the sparkly duo.

"Awwweee, but Gunther and Tinka don't dance better vith other people!" Gunther complained in his heavily accented voice. Gary said nothing, smirked and walked away.

"Oh and by the way! There will be a special prize awarded for the best team. You have two weeks before the special segment episode and you must perform two types of dances. We will still be shooting regular episodes until then. Now I suggest you choose your partners now, have fun!" he called.

Everybody scrambled for the best people, girls scrambled for the hottest guys, even Rocky. Tinka paired up with a darker guy with jet black hair with blonde tipped the ends. He had nice chocolate brown eyes.

Rocky had gotten paired up with Ash. A hot ash blonde with sapphire blue eyes, and a lean, tanned body. CeCe just stood there, flabbergasted. Partially because Rocky had such a hot partner and everyone else had partners for one. Two: Because there didn't seem to be anyone left. Then it dawned on her that there was someone left… That someone was Gunther, who was looking very concerned for Tinka, which was absolutely not necessary. Tinka seemed perfectly fine with her partner.

When Gunther snapped out of it, he looked around in search of a partner. His eyes met CeCe`s and he strode over to where she was standing, watching him.

"Hello Bay-bee!" he said as he greeted her and put an arm around her.

"This'll be fun!" CeCe muttered.

_**So guys how was the first chapter? I would really like to know. I need at least a few reviews to put chapter 2 up, just to see how I did! Review guys!**_

_**Luv, Bree!**_

_**Oh and I know my username is weird but I love cats! Hehe! XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

CeCe had gone home, partially disappointed at having Gunther as her partner. Slamming the door, she walked in and plopped herself onto the couch with a sigh, making Flynn jump.

"Hey! Just because something happened to you that you don't like, does not mean you can take it out on me!" Flynn explained seriously to her. Sometimes he sounded a lot older than eight, which scared CeCe sometimes.

"Sorry Flynn… I just… I got paired with Gunther for a dance competition" CeCe sighed, putting her head in her hands. She could hear Flynn snort.

"There, there" he said, stifling bursts of laughter yet to come. Then Deuce and Ty appeared and burst into chortles of laughter. CeCe turned and gave them a death glare.

They immediately stopped laughing and cringed away.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, annoyed as she got off the couch to change into her pajamas.

"Umm, We're umm… Hanging with Flynn! Right buddy?" Deuce and Ty said, nodding their heads.

"CeCe! There's pizza on the counter!" her mother yelled from her room.

"That's why they're here" CeCe said aloud, slipping on her pink PJ's with hearts on them then going to the kitchen to grab a slice of pizza to take back to her room. It was only six thirty but CeCe felt super tired. She hadn't even practiced with Gunther… Not that she really wanted to but if they wanted to win, they needed to practice. Once the pizza was finished, CeCe turned her bedside lamp off and slipped under the covers for an early sleep.

The next day Gunther had arrived super early to practice. The knocking had woken CeCe from a dreamless sleep. She groaned and went to go see who it was. She didn't even bother to look through the peephole. She didn't know who to expect but when she opened the door to see Gunther on the other side, she froze. She was still in her pajamas! What would he think of her! _Wait, who cares what he thinks of me, _she thought.

"Good morning CeCe!" He greeted her with a straight face.

_Great_!

He was dressed in an aqua shirt that stuck to his body, showing his lanky, but muscular chest. Heavy with the glitter on the shirt, the pants definitely not as much but still some here and there. His pants were completely white except for an aqua design on the side with black outlining it, both designs were sparkly. His hair was in the usual slicked kind of style with the spiked front.

"Gunther!" She hissed quietly.

"What?" he wondered.

"Ummm…. Uh, wait in here, you cant be in my house or my mom will freak if she sees you! She'll think we're dating!" she said, with a small hint of disgust in her voice. "And I have to go change" she said, walking into her room. She put the clothes she had on the day before, put a bit of make up on, sprayed some vanilla body mist on herself and tied her hair into a neat ponytail. When she got out of the bathroom Gunther gave her a look over.

"No no no!" He whispered throwing his hands into the air. "You cannot wear vat you had on yesterday!" Gunther cried. He walked into CeCe's room and went through her drawers, looking for something for her to wear. CeCe gawked at him.

"Ugh, you have ugly, disgusting clothes!" he said with a sour face. CeCe was just about to argue and burst at him when he continued. "Non of them have sparkles! Good thing I brought my betwinkler!" he said proudly, holding up a stapler looking thing.

"Get me some clothes I can betwinkle!" He said. CeCe sighed in defeat and went over to her dress up closet. She took a very cute black dress with a little skirt that came just above her knees. The skirt was ruffled and pink fringed at the end of it. Sleeveless but there were strings that tied around her neck. It looked like a figure skating dress, but it was what she used for dancing. Gunther took it and went into the bathroom. In a matter of minutes he came out with the glittering dress.

"Wow Gunther!" CeCe cried. "That's pretty good."

"Now you can put it on und ve can leave" he said waving her off.

Once CeCe got into the bathroom, she actually sat and admired Gunther`s work, but realising they needed to get out of here and practice, she quickly slipped the dress on and emerged out of the bathroom in a pose.

"See! Zat`s better!" Gunther clapped. CeCe was starting to get really used to Gunther`s accent.

_I'd better get used to it!_ she told herself sternly. She was going to be working with him for two weeks. "Kay, ready to go?" She asked him.

"Yes"

"Then let's go!" she said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder toward the door.

When they actually got out of the building Gunther looked at CeCe with a puzzled look.

"CeCe. Vhere exactly are we going?"

"Uhh…" CeCe started with a dumbfounded expression.

"I know! We shall go to my house!"

"Umm no! Sorry Gunther but, isn't Tinka practising at your house?"

"Oh yeah…. Well then vhere else is there to go?"

CeCe had to think.

"light bulb!" CeCe yelled, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. She dialed a number and started talking, very seriously, and whining a bit, trying to persuade the person on the other end.


	3. Chapter 3

A few moments later, CeCe and Gunther walked into the studio, turning on the colourful lights and walking over to the stage. CeCe wanted music, and just so that it wasn't so complicated to try to put it through the sound system, she went over to the Ipod docking station and put her Ipod on it, pressing her favourite song. She started dancing wildly on the spot, forgetting that Gunther was there. When she got dancing, she forgot about everything else and just let her body move. Gunther watched in awe then shook his head and coughed, making CeCe come out of her trance.

"CeCe, ve're supposed to practice together" he reminded her softly.

"Oh…. Sorry…. Gunther" she said. Now that they were about to start practicing, CeCe had a sinking feeling in her gut. She was super nervous. She had never danced with anyone besides Rocky, and Justin Starr but that didn't count. Dancing with boys was actually supposed to wait until she actually liked a guy.

_How am I supposed to dance with him! Are we going to do any close dancing? Oh gosh no! Ok umm…. Just, be your normal self. Take it as it comes! _she thought. Her head was jumbled with thoughts about dancing with Gunther, and right now it seemed super awkward because the music was still playing, and because she was pretty sure Gunther didn't know how to ask her to dance. Besides, the only person Gunther _had _ever danced with was Tinka.

"Okaaayy…. So what do you want to start with first? Gary said we need to do two dance routines so I vote one be hip hop" CeCe said, facing him.

"Und I want to do…. Tango… I guess" Gunther said uneasily. He actually wasn't sure about this either.

"We can practice hip hop first" _so we don't have to get close at all…_

"Okay. And CeCe?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't mess up!" Gunther said seriously, but there was a hint of a smile playing at the corner of his lips. CeCe sniffed and then went to her Ipod to put on a song. She chose a song called Watch me (in this case she doesn't know who the singers are she just liked the song. It sounds exactly the same though).

"Okay, so do you want to freestyle this or do you want to have it so we are in sync?" CeCe said. Personally she liked the idea of free styling.

"Umm, I think we should try freestyle" he said. He wanted to try what CeCe and Rocky usually did.

"Okay, so we can do whatever we want and if we like it and it suits the music, we can do that!" CeCe said enthusiastically. She was almost at the point where she was in that trancelike stage.

"Wait! We need to film this!" Gunther said, getting out a camcorder and placing it on a little end table in front of the stage.

"Why?" CeCe asked curiously.

"So zat if we need to change anything we will know what to change! And also to see if it looks good enough!" he explained.

"Can't argue with that!" CeCe smiled and struck a starting pose. "Ready?"

"Yes!"

As soon as the word left Gunther`s mouth, CeCe started the music.

The song started in a techno kind of beat, making her start to move already. As soon as the singing started, CeCe went crazy! She totally disconnected from everything around her except the music and was only vaguely aware of Gunther beside her, also moving in motions she herself had never done before.

Her only intention was to dance as best as she could and have the best time doing it. Suddenly it was like a duet, she was so lost in her dancing, she didn't actually care that she and Gunther were getting closer, watching each other move and then moving together, not exactly touching but answering each others individual moves. A smile spread across CeCe's face as she watched Gunther smile too. Their moves matched the song perfectly, down to its every beat, lyric and musical sound. Now she was totally lost in Gunther's blue eyes as they stared each other down, while at the same time, striking finishing poses.

They were breathing heavily and smiling while gazing at each other, but CeCe had broken out of her trance as soon as the music started, making her pull away from the connection they had, had. They didn't touch once but it had been there.

_That was SO MUCH FUN! _CeCe screamed in her head. Gunther was still standing and watching her, a bit of sweat was beading on his forehead but he went to go get a towel he had brought and wiped it away. It had his initial on it, of course bordered by glitter.

"Gunther?"

"Yes CeCe?" Gunther asked. The way he said her name was so cute.

"You did great!" She complimented sincerely.

"So did you! I've never had that much fun dancing before!" he smiled. To CeCe, Gunther`s accent had totally gone away, she was so used to it. _And it's only been the first day! _she thought with a smile.

"So now what? We've only been dancing for four minutes!" Gunther said, surprised.

"Do you want to keep dancing?" CeCe asked.

"Sure, only until lunch, zen I will take you out to eat!" Gunther said.

"Okaayyy…" CeCe said slowly. They ended up dancing for an hour straight and talking about dances, and Gunther`s life before coming to Chicago (meaning lots of talks about goats and life on a farm). CeCe found it quite surprising how Gunther was such a good dancer, considering the way he lived, or used to. She always thought he and Tinka were these weird accented losers who had a life she never in her life wanted to hear. Gunther actually wasn't that bad when you got to know him better.

Suddenly he glanced up at the clock on the wall.

"Lunch time!" he sang, pulling her up with a swift tug. What happened after that was really awkward for CeCe. Gunther, misreading how heavy she was, had pulled her a little too hard and she had gone stumbling right into his chest, almost falling on the floor and then gasping when a pair of strong arms caught her and held her. She could feel her cheeks go redder than her hair.

"Uh… Um… T-th-thank you Gunther…" she stuttered, looking down at her shoes.

It was only the first day and she was already starting to feel this way. _Maybe it was meant to be _she thought, and then brushed the thought away.

"Let's go eat!" she said skipping around.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

CeCe stopped, she hadn't thought about that. "Umm… how about, uh"

"I'll take you to your house and I'll make you something!" Gunther insisted.

"Well my mom isn't at home, and I'm sure Flynn is with Deuce and Ty so… Sure…. I guess" she said, and started to walk home.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got inside her apartment all the lights were turned off so that was a good sign.

"Your house smells like pizza!" Gunther said, wrinkling his nose.

"Yeah it smells like everything we eat here….. Doesn't smell very good" CeCe replied in disgust, shaking her head.

"Our house smells like goats and kittens!" Gunther smiled proudly.

"That's gotta be an interesting smell" CeCe mumbled, looking through the cupboards.

"Ah, ah, ah! Didn't I say I was going to make you something?" Gunther cried, almost smacking her hand.

"Yes, but this is…"

"When I say something I mean it!" Gunther interrupted and then gestured to the chair, wanting CeCe to go sit down or something. She walked over to the chair and sat down, folding her arms across her chest. Gunther started getting random ingredients together that CeCe would never even think to put together, but that was because she hadn't ever really cooked and her mother hardly ever made hot food so they were very limited on food.

"Do you have any meat?"

"We got bacon and…. Hamburger meat and…. Beef" she replied.

"Get me the Beef, it vill work better than the hamburger and the bacon, sheesh!" he said. He got out potatoes, canned corn, carrots, green peppers and a bunch of spices. CeCe gaped. She didn't know they had all that food. She watched as he expertly cut the vegetables and put them into the pot on the stove her mother told them didn't work, then he put little pieces of meat into the pot and finished with spices sprinkled into it. The house started smelling like the spices Gunther had put into the pot. It smelled amazing! In forty five LONG minutes of annoying silence, Gunther poured some of the liquid from the pot into a bowl handing it to CeCe.

"There you go!" he said, also pouring himself a bowl.

It was great to hear his voice again after so long. "Thanks" CeCe said, deeply inhaling the smell of this food Gunther made for her.

"Gunther?"

"Yes?"

"What is this anyways?" CeCe asked, almost clueless.

"Well, it is stew!" Gunther explained with a weirded out face. CeCe frowned and then explained.

"My mom is hardly ever home because she's a cop, so she never has time to make anything and everything I make tastes absolutely revolting!" she said, grimacing then continued, "Also, she told me the stove was broken." That last part was said very fast and annoyed.

"Why does your food taste revolting?" Gunther asked.

"Umm, I don't know…" CeCe said slowly.

"Zen I will give you the recipe and you will make it! But not today!"

CeCe didn't hear that last part, she was too into eating her stew.

"Gunther do you want to practice at your house tomorrow, make sure it's just us? Gary didn't sound to happy to let us practice in the studio even though he did."

"Sure CeCe! No one's home tomorrow because my parents are going to the goat cheese convention" Gunther said, smiling.

"Good! Then I will come to your house at… Ten in the morning tomorrow! I want to do more hip hop tomorrow okay?"

"Okay! Hip Hop is Coolness!" Gunther yelled.

"Yeah!" CeCe threw her hand up in agreement.

_Later…._

"How was your practicing today Rocky?" CeCe wondered.

"Good! Ash is SUPER hot and he's a really good dancer! But we need to practice how to look good together. My moves and his moves don't match" Rocky explained. "How was Gunther?" she asked with a sly smile.

CeCe didn't know if she should tell her friend the truth. She would laugh if she told Rocky what happened in between them, but Rocky was her best friend.

"Rocky if you promise not to laugh, I'll tell you" CeCe said hesitantly.

"I pinkie swear! No better yet! Ankle swear!" Rocky cheered as she and CeCe grabbed ankles and shook them, almost causing the both of them to fall over.

"Okay, so Gunther and I practiced hip hop today. And surprisingly, he's REALLY good!" CeCe said with a smile, biting her lip and emphasizing the word "really".

"There's more to that! TELL ME GIRL!" Rocky screamed, shaking her violently.

"R-Rocky! ROCKY!" CeCe yelled and Rocky stopped shaking her and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Okay, okay there's more. And you promised not to laugh." When Rocky didn't say anything CeCe, continued. "While we were dancing, Gunther and I kind of…. Had a…. um, serious dancing moment where we both were totally in sync, like we were connected and dancing together somehow" CeCe said dreamily while remembering that morning while trying to explain it to Rocky. Rocky had super wide eyes and her mouth was open, forming an o shape.

"Listen Rocky, I think I like Gunther!" CeCe finally admitted.

"Hang on a minute while I process this…. Kay processed…. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! SOONER OR LATER I`M GOING TO SEE YOU BETWINKLING YOUR PANTS!" Rocky screamed hysterically.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you" CeCe mumbled, going to her kitchen and pouring herself a bowl of Gunther`s stew for supper, heating it up in her microwave. "FLYNN! WE`RE HAVING STEW FOR SUPPER!" CeCe yelled to Flynn in his room. Everyone in her house yelled.

"I thought your mom didn't cook? And your stove was broken…" Rocky said serious now.

CeCe laughed then remembered what Rocky said and turned.

"Gunther made it for me."

"Ooohhh!" Rocky said. "Well I think I should get going, my mom will wonder where I am. Oh and CeCe, you know what we should do!"

CeCe`s interest perked "What?"

"We should have a dance party this week with me, you, Ash and Gunther!"

"That would be so much fun!" CeCe said, not even caring that Ash was going to be there.

"Cool! I'll talk to you later girl!" Rocky said smiling and disappeared through the window.

CeCe took her bowl into her room while passing Flynn.

"Hey CeCe how's Gunther?" he laughed. CeCe scowled, she was used to being bugged on a regular basis about other things but this was enough. She was at her breaking point. _Why were people making fun of her for liking a guy! _she thought as tears started rolling down her face.

It wasn't her fault if she was paired up with him in the first place! It wasn't her fault that when she danced she got to into it. And it was definitely NOT her fault that she wanted to see him this very second!

"That's exactly what I'll do!" she said aloud to herself. "But I wanna finish ma stew first!" she said in her attitude tone, picking up a spoonful.

_**What's gonna happen at Gunther's house? Read and Review to find out! Oh and I have a lot of people adding my story to their favourites! I just want to say it makes me really happy that my story is being favorited! I used to want to be a writer, maybe I'll still be in my spare time but you never know! Long story short, Thanks you guys! It's greatly appreciated! Keep reading and reviewing!**_

_**Luv, Bree!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Muahahaha! The ending to this chapter is great! DEFINITELY NOT the ending of the story! Just the chapter and you guys are gonna LOVE ME! **_

_**(Chuckles evily!) On with the story!**_

Once she was done and had washed her bowl, she went to her room to change. The dress she was in was sticky from dancing. She had to peel it off.

"Yuck!" CeCe grimaced, stepping into the shower. It was a quick shower and right after she dried herself off, she put on her clothes, which consisted of ripped skinny jeans which she paired with a pink-ish peach t-shirt with wording on the front saying "BABY" in silver glitter.

Her hair was almost in ringlets from having it in a ponytail so she let it fall down over her shoulders. Spraying herself with perfume and putting mascara, a bit of eye shadow and lip gloss on, was the finishing touch to her look. She took her purse and walked out the door calling half-heartedly "FLYNN, I'm going out!"

"And I'm playing video games!" Flynn answered. CeCe could her laser sounds and car crashing sounds from the living room. Locking the door she started down the hall to get out of the apartments. Then a thought hit her, even though the door was locked… "Fine I`ll call Ty!" CeCe decided and punched his number into her phone. In a matter of minutes, CeCe had passed Ty on the sidewalk and thanked him.

When she arrived at Gunther and Tinka's apartment building she almost felt like running back home. It was dark, and CeCe was starting to get the creeps. Suddenly she heard footsteps on concrete and swivelled her head toward the sound. There was a person walking toward her. She stood, paralyzed and unable to think straight. The person looked feminine, _but you never know!_ CeCe thought, still watching the dark figure, until it, she, walked under the streetlamp.

"Tinka?" CeCe breathed a sigh of relief.

"Vhat are you doing here!" she asked in disgust, opening the door to go up to her house, CeCe followed reluctantly.

"I am here to see Gunther" CeCe stated, matter-of-factly.

"Vhy on earth vould you vant to see Gunther?"

"Now you see Tinka… I'm not so sure myself but alls I know is zat if you don't let me see him you're going to regret saying anything to me!" She said, actually using the Duo's accent.

"I do regret saying anything to you, even meeting you, but you may as vell come in." Tinka said as they arrived at the door to their apartment, opening the door and letting CeCe go in before her. Even the door was covered in sparkles! The door jingled as they came in and Gunther came running, obviously to greet Tinka. When he saw CeCe standing beside Tinka, who was taking off her shoes, CeCe actually saw something light up in Gunther's blue eyes. Then it turned into something else as he thought about something.

"I thought you were only coming tomorrow" he said slowly. Tinka had walked into her room which was visible from the doorway, leaving them both alone.

"I was, but I uh…. Came to see the kittens you told me about!" CeCe said, shifting her weight to her left side.

"CeCe?"

"Yes!" CeCe said eagerly.

"I didn't tell you about our kittens…. But you can see them anyway if you want to." Gunther said leading her over to the cats room. Gunther was right about one thing he said when he was at her house. _His house does smell like goats and kittens_ she thought but then she smelled something else. Faint vanilla. _Smells kinda… Good!_

The room was a pale pink and very clean! There was no hair anywhere and it smelled fresh…. Interesting. The floor wasn't carpet, it was tile, grey tile.

CeCe saw three kittens and almost went nuts.

"Oh my gosh! They're adorable!" she squealed, picking up a fluffy white kitten with the same color eyes as Gunther.

_What a surprise! _CeCe thought.

"Zat one is Fluffy!"

"Yes and very soft!" She replied, nudging the kitten with her cheek.

"No, it's name is Fluffy" Gunther repeated.

"Ohh… Are there any you haven't named yet?" CeCe asked sweetly.

"Yes, those two over there" he said, pointing to a tiny calico kitten and a grey tabby kitten.

"Can I name one?" CeCe asked again.

"Yes, you may name both of them. Tinka and I are out of ideas for names" he explained giving her the calico as she picked up the grey one.

"Okay so this grey one will be…. Ashe! Cuz it's a girl. And this sweetie is a girl too…. But, Cali is too basic so….. DOG!"

"Dog? It's perfect! The names are perfect!" he congratulated.

CeCe had to laugh. She liked the names too. For a while Gunther and CeCe played with the kittens, sticking string in their faces and making them chase it and laughing together when a kitten made a mistake and fell or got something stuck on its head. CeCe was surprised she was having this much fun, with kittens! And with Gunther!

"CeCe, do you want to go out for ice cream?" Gunther asked unexpectedly.

"Huh? Oh sure!" CeCe replied with a smile, getting up off the floor. They walked to Ice Cream Palace and walked in. CeCe had a huge urge to hold Gunther's hand, but thought that wouldn't be a good idea. She got a double scoop cone (not wanting to push the cost limit) with the flavors Rocky road and Peanut Butter Swirl.

Gunther got Cotton Candy Bubblegum and Brownie Batter.

_Interesting combination! _CeCe thought. Once Gunther had paid, both of them walked to the park.

_Funny how this feels like a date! And it doesn't seem like Gunther at all! _There was a very awkward silence as they licked their cones.

_Wait! Date?_ CeCe thought and then the flashbacks hit.

Ty and Deuce laughing at her, and Rocky and Flynn making fun of her.

"_ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! SOONER OR LATER I`M GOING TO SEE YOU BETWINKLING YOUR PANTS!" _

"_Hey CeCe how's Gunther?" _

Suddenly CeCe couldn't help it, the tears just flooded her eyes. She tried not to make it noticeable by looking away but it didn't work. She couldn't stop her sniffling and that's when Gunther noticed.

"CeCe? Are you…. Crying?" he asked uneasily.__CeCe sighed then answered truthfully

"Yes."

"How… Come? Why?" Gunther asked. He actually sounded concerned.

"It's NOT because of you Gunther I swear!" CeCe assured him.

"I know"

"You do? I mean, you do know it's not because of you?" she said wiping her eyes a bit.

"Yeah! Why would you cry because of Gunther!" he sniffed. When he realised that CeCe had started tearing again, and realised that hadn't helped, he stood up off the bench.

_Great, now he's going to leave because of me! _CeCe thought, dismayed. But he did something she thought he would never do to anybody. He offered her his hand, helped her up and then pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her and putting his head on hers. She was so much shorter than he was! CeCe's arms hung at her sides and then she brought them up to his chest so she could bury her face in his shirt. _He was so warm _CeCe thought. Then a flash of a bright light and something cold on her cheek made her pull away to look around. Gunther's grip loosened as well and he looked up at the sky as the thunder came. The cold thing was a raindrop and the light was lightning. Now it wasn't the tears falling down her face, it was the rain. CeCe was happy and completely content.

(Note: In my version, in the show (in real life) Rocky and CeCe are 13. In this story they are 14 and a half, just saying)

Gunther looked back down at her face to see a small but sweet smile looking back up at him, and when they met eyes, something clicked.

_**MUAHAHAHA! Major cliffy! Don't you guys just love me? XD You guys are so gonna kill me lol! But anyways! This way it makes you more excited for the next chapter, or wanting to know what happens in the next chapter! But trust me, you guys are actually gonna love me for the beginning of next chapter! Read and Review guys!**_

_**Luv, Bree!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I know you guys don't want me to blather because I made you wait at a major cliffy for the next chapter but I just want to say A HUGE thank you to everyone who's added my story to their alerts or favorites and even some people who added me as a favorite author! You can be sure I will not let you down! I would really like some more reviews if that is okay? Oh and I've decided that at the very final chapter I will make a list of all the people who followed my story and added it (and me) to their favorites and who took the time to review! Thanks guys! Now enough of my blathering (once again!) and ON WITH THE STORY!**_

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, then, leaned his head down and kissed her lips.

CeCe had to stand on her tiptoes to reach him and as soon as Gunther picked up on that, he gently lifted her off of her feet. To CeCe, there wasn't anything that wasn't Gunther. His lips were soft on hers, moving in sync just like they did when they danced. He smelled amazing! Like fresh soap, and mint.

All too soon it felt like, they pulled away, partly because they were soaking and they both needed to get home. CeCe gazed into his eyes. Oh his eyes! They were an amazing ocean blue! She smiled and giggled as she danced in the rain, waiting for Gunther to follow her. A second passed and Gunther ran over to CeCe, taking her hand. As soon as he had taken her hand, they both looked at each other with mischievous and competitive smiles, thinking the same thing, they started running as fast as they could, laughing the whole way to the apartment and CeCe's house.

When CeCe opened her door, she cautiously looked around. Flynn was sleeping on the couch with the game remote in his hands. She turned to face Gunther.

"Gunther…. Thank you for… Everything tonight!" She blushed, thanking him sincerely, with all her heart. "Can't wait to see you at practice tomorrow!" She said excitedly.

"You're welcome CeCe. I had a good time!" He said, and he meant it. CeCe was just about to go into her apartment room when Gunther spoke again.

"CeCe?"

She turned around, only to be met by his lips again.

"Good night bay-bee!" He said in his playful voice again.

"Good night Gunther!" CeCe said smiling and then shutting the door.

She ran right to her room, flopped herself down on her bed and squealed into her pillow.

The next morning, CeCe was up at six thirty, getting ready and actually making Flynn and herself breakfast! She did the whole deal, bacon, eggs, toast, orange juice.

"Okay fess up! Where's my sister and what did you do to her?" Flynn screamed. Good thing their mom was at work already.

"I am your sister Flynn!" CeCe said, squeezing his cheeks and setting a plate down onto the table for him.

"Oh that's good, then can you get me white toast instead of rye?"

"Don't push it Flynn!" CeCe growled.

"Just kidding!" Flynn chuckled nervously.

"Good!" she chirped finishing her bacon first then eating her eggs. She was too into thinking about dancing and Gunther that she didn't remember she had eaten her bacon.

"Flynn eat your own bacon!" CeCe yelled at him.

"B-But…. I didn't eat yours!" he cried.

"Okay!" CeCe said finishing the rest of her breakfast, washing her plate and cup and then went to her room to change.

"Hmm… I think I'm going to wear a black tank top and sweats today…" CeCe said to herself, when her phone shrilled.

"Hello?" CeCe answered sweetly.

"Hey CeCe!"

"Rocky!" CeCe shrieked.

"So how are you?" Rocky asked. She sounded very energetic for this early in the morning.

"I'm great! Just getting ready to practice with Gunther at ten"

"That's cool. Hey I didn't mean to spaz at you with the Gunther thing. You are his partner and, it's just kinda weird that I've never seen him with anybody but Tinka, so hearing about you two…. It was just different that's all. But that's not what I called for!" Rocky said. Now she sounded excited. "Ash is throwing a dance party for us four, tonight! Well it's not necessarily a party, party but It's just a get together dancing fun time!"

"Tonight! That's crazy! Awesome crazy! It'll be so much fun! And are you sure it's just us four?"

"Yeah Ash said it was just the four of us!"

"Cool! I'll tell Gunther and we'll be there! When does it start?"

"Be there at eight thirty!"

"Kay, I'll talk to you later Rocky! Love you!"

"C'ya CeCe, love you too!" Once CeCe clicked the end button she changed into her sweats and tank top.

Her hair was left down.

_Now what should I do? _CeCe wondered. _I guess I can go for a walk in the park._

"FLYNN I'M GOING FOR A WALK!" CeCe yelled.

"OKAY!" Flynn yelled back in his cute little boy voice although CeCe definitely at times, DID NOT think it was cute. She was just about to walk out the door when she realised there was someone there.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry Henry!" CeCe apologised.

"It's okay CeCe, I was just about to see if Flynn wanted to, what you say, hang out" Henry said, ever since the time Flynn had "broken" him, he seemed a bit better. Still SUPER intelligent but again in a way, not as much in the way he acted.

"You can just go on in" CeCe said walking away.

"Thank you CeCe."

_**Was it too short? REVIEW! Review and I will put the next chapter up! Luv, Bree!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Listen you guys! I'm really touched that a bunch of you have added my story to your alerts or favorites but I would really like reviews! Not trying to be pushy or mean or anything and I hope you understand but I will not put up chapter 8 until I get some reviews. So sorry but I just really wanna know how I'm doing and wanna know if I should make any changes. Thanks for your patience and time. Enjoy Chapter 7!**_

The park was full of energetic people, this early!

"What is wrong with these people?" CeCe said to herself in disbelief. She was bored.

_Maybe the park wasn't a good idea after all _CeCe thought, then a blonde haired boy stood in front of her. Her eyes lit up, thinking it was Gunther, but unfortunately it was only Ash.

"What are you doing up so early?" CeCe asked. She didn't really know Ash and she didn't want to. He looked hot and everything but he seemed scary in ways.

"Mmm, I had a feeling you'd be here" he replied with a sly smile.

"Ummm, Ash, sorry but I have to go…." CeCe said slowly, getting up off the bench she had plopped herself down on.

"You're going to be at the party later right?" he asked.

"Yeah! I wouldn't miss it! I mean we are dancing after all!" CeCe replied. Ash was starting to creep her out.

"Good, I'll see _you_ later then!" emphasising the word "you."

CeCe decided to go to the Olive Pitt and sit on the benches outside and text Deuce or someone.

_Deuce do you know Gunther's cell number?_

CeCe waited for a reply, then realised it was WAY too early for Deuce.

"IT'S BORING THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!" she yelled.

CeCe sighed, went to go buy herself a blueberry banana smoothie and then walked to Gunther and Tinka's apartment. 

It may have only been eight but CeCe was bored out of her mind!

She knocked on the twins' door and Tinka opened it. She was already dressed and looked like she had been awake for a while.

"Good morning CeCe. We weren't… Gunther wasn't expecting you until ten. You're two hours early" Tinka noticed.

"I know Tinka but I was super bored and…."

"Why didn`t you hang out with Rocky, or Ty?" When she said Ty's name she said it with admiration, kind of lovestruck.

"It was too early" CeCe informed her but it almost sounded like a question.

"Vhatever, I have to go practice with my partner. I don't vant to put down Gunther or anything but I don't think you're going to vin."

"That`s what you want to think Tinka, but anyways have fun!" CeCe said after her.

"Oh and CeCe, sit on the couch and wait for Gunther" Tinka instructed.

CeCe didn't like being told what to do, especially by Tinka! But what else was she supposed to do in _their _house. She could play with Dog and Ashe. _That's it!_

"Here kitty, kitty, kitties!" CeCe called softly. Suddenly two furry heads poked out of the cat door leading to the cats room. It was, in fact, Dog and Ashe.

"Hey guys!" CeCe said smiling and picking up the two little kittens. They purred and nudged her face.

Little did CeCe know, Gunther was watching her from around the corner. She looked happy this morning, and ready to dance.

"Hello Bay-Bee!" Gunther said to CeCe, walking out from around the corner.

"Oh! Hey Gunther!" CeCe said. Gunther had kind of scared her. "Umm, first things first. I know I`m here early but I was bored and…"

"WHy didn't you hang out with Rocky or Ty?" he wondered in the same tone Tinka had used, except without that creepy affectionate note about Ty.

"Tinka said that too!" CeCe replied through her teeth, then went on to tell him about the party.

"And Gunther, later at… Oh jeez, eight thirty, Rocky's dance partner Ash is inviting us to have a dance party with him"

"I don't know Ash…" Gunther said. "But I vill go to the dance party!"

"Great! So are you ready to dance today?"

"Yes! Do you have your music player?" Gunther asked, not actually knowing what it's called.

"Yes I do have my Ipod here! You want to practice hip hop again?"

"Let us do it!" Gunther said jumping and landing in a surf like dance pose.

CeCe put her ipod into Gunther's computer (she was surprised he even had one!) and put on the song Twist my Hips.CeCe loved the beat and she actually listened to this song on repeat, making up moves to it at home. She decided she would apply her moves to this song to this practice today! Maybe it would impress Gunther and he could make up his own moves too and they could…

"Gunther! Do you want to do two different dances but both hip hop instead of hip hop and tango?" CeCe asked breathlessly.

"Sure! I never wanted to do Tango anyway…. I am actually not too good at it…" He replied nervously.

"GOOD because I love this song and that other song, Watch Me! They are just such amazing songs for me!" she confessed. "I just need to ask Gary if we can do the same types of dances twice…" _and that might not be so easy!_ she thought. She would do it later when she had some time after practice. Right now all she wanted to do was dance.

The song was called Twist My Hips so CeCe had put a lot of hip action into it and a lot of hand and feet actions. She was a sight to behold when she danced. What surprised CeCe was that Gunther was trying to do what CeCe was doing but in a more boy-ish fashion and when the chorus came on Gunther put his hands on CeCe's hips until the next verse rolled in. Once the competition was over, CeCe was going to miss this. She decided to just lose herself in the song, because of course it was on repeat and Gunther didn't seem to mind.

Once they were out of breath and sweating pools they stopped and drank some iced tea and sat down.

"That was SUPER coolness!" Gunther cried. "Gunther and CeCe are an amazing team!"

"I know hey Gunther!" CeCe smiled, then frowned because she had to leave.

Suddenly her phone vibrated. A long vibrate, which meant she had just gotten two text messages.

_Why do you want Gunther's number? {__Deuce__}_

_Nvm _CeCe replied.

Then next one was from Rocky.

_Hey, Hey, Hey! You wanna go shopping at the mall! Meet at the Tim Hortons in the mall in 5!_

_Sure! I totally deserve some much needed shopping! Cee you there! __J_

CeCe decided she would just stay in the clothes she had on. But five minutes was definitely not long enough to take a shower. CeCe just had to run home to get her debit card and put some perfume and deoderant on. Once that was done and over with, CeCe ran onto the sidewalk, looked both ways to check for anyone she knew and then ran at full sprint toward the direction of the mall. She could've just taken a taxi to save her energy and time but she had no money on her except for a dime and a quarter and that was not enough.

_Note to self: Put at least a five dollar bill and a couple loonies and toonies in here! _(I am talking in Canadian money here okay!) Besides, CeCe liked running, when running was concerned and necessary.

When she got inside the mall she walked briskly toward the Tim Hortons where Rocky was waiting, sitting on a bench just shy from the stand. CeCe ran and jumped into Rocky's lap. Rocky screamed and then realised it was just her red headed friend.

"CeCe you look exhausted!" Rocky comented.

"Please… Don't…. remind me!" CeCe huffed, then stood straight. "Ready to shop!" CeCe almost squealed.

"Yay-yeah!" Rocky shouted and they both took hands and ran into a store called Claire's.

_**So yeah as I said before I will not put up chapter 8 until I have more reviews! Sorry for the inconvenience…**_

_**How was the chapter? It'll get better in chapter 8 but I need reviews because they are very important to me and I appreciate them SO MUCH!**_

_**Luv Bree! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**This is chapter 8 guys! Thanks for the reviews, even if they just said "Awesome please update soon!" :D This is a pretty long chapter, much longer than the rest so I hope you don't mind! It's all Guys POV for this one, also hope you don't mind that! Please enjoy Chapter 8 and Review! **_

_Guys POV_

After their practice, Gunther went to go take a shower because he felt disgusting.

Once his shower was done he decided to go see what the Ty and Deuce were up to since Tinka wasn't at home and he didn't want to stay home alone doing nothing.

_Well I could sew another dress for Little Tinka, and I could go grocery shopping, or I could bake some cookies! No, no_ Gunther thought. He decided he was just going to walk be the apartment. Besides, the bakery is there and Ty would most likely be out trying to sweet talk the girls.

"Eh Ty!" Gunther greeted.

"Oh great!" Ty said, smacking his forhead.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! I need a man friend to hang out vith!" Gunther said grabbing Ty's arm to keep him from walking away. "I need something to do vhile I wait for the party later" he explained.

"Aaahhh! So you're taking CeCe out later!" Ty smirked.

"What? No, she's just my dancing partner!" Gunther said trying to make Ty think something else.

"Listen man, it's okay to admit you like CeCe" he said, patting Gunther's back, not having heard what Gunther had said at all. "Now all you need is an experienced man to show you how to put on some moves!" Ty said in a cool voice.

Gunther was just about to object when Ty put his arms around his shoulders and brought him to his apartment.

"Now what you gotta do later is you gotta sit next to her and put your arm around her any chance you get!" Ty explained.

"Ty, it is a dance party" Gunther said, exasperated.

"Oh well then you gotta go up to her and be like hey CeCe, you wanna dance?"

Ty wasn't really helping and it wasn't like they were going to be sitting down much, unless they did… Okay, it was always nice to know some things.

"You can't be creepy either, cuz then the ladies want to be as far from you as possible."

"Ooh! Okay so no creepiness! Can little Gunther come to ze party too?" Gunther wondered.

"No man! See that's creepy! You don't carry dolls or puppets around and make them talk in weird high pitched voices!"

Gunther made a whining noise and brought Little Gunther out. Ty took one look at the pathetic excuse of a look alike puppet to Gunther and smacked it out of Gunther's hand.

"NOO!" Gunther screamed, sounding like a girl when he did it.

"See man…" Ty shook his head, ashamed. "You need to man up!" Ty said. "Remember the lessons I gave you on how to be cool?"

"Yeah… But I acted like a jerk and I was so much different. A… An alien Gunther!" Gunther said, maybe going a bit too far describing how he was when Ty helped him the one time.

"But dude! Did you see how much everyone seemed to like that Gunther!"

"I… I guess so…" Gunther thought.

"So you're going to make CeCe fall in love with you more deeply than she is already!"

"Yes! Gunther Hessenheffer will make CeCe Jones fall madly in love with me!"

"Thanks Ty. Thanks!" Deuce said coming in through the door.

"Oh shoot…. You see, Deuce kind of had a crush on CeCe first…." Ty explained cautiously.

"So I hear you're takin' my CeCe to a party!" Deuce challenged.

"Your CeCe? But Deucey, CeCe and you are not going out, and she's your friend."

"Oh so you think she's not good enough for me?" Deuce asked, getting up in Gunther's face now.

"Oh, oh, oh! Deucey, we can settle this with an arm wrestle if you would like to lose again!" Gunther said. Deuce backed away.

"Remember, I took your pants! And betwinkled them!"

Now Deuce didn't think so much of challenging Gunther.

"Okay, but you better treat her like a princess! And you better not let anything happen her!" Deuce warned.

"It is a dance party" Gunther repeated for the second time.

"Anything could happen "G." But why didn't I get invited? I'm Rocky's friend aren't I?" he wondered.

"Dude, you know you are!" Ty responded. "But you're not in Shake it Up."

Deuce sighed.

"Can I show you how to make cookies!" Gunther suddenly asked.

"Okay!" Deuce lit up.

"I love cookies! Maybe I can bribe my mom if I learn how to bake my own cookies" Ty said slyly, rubbing his hands together mischievously.

"Get me some ingredients Ty, you're the one who knows where they are!" Gunther said.

"Ugh actually I'm never in the kitchen makin' stuff so I actually don't know where anything is" Ty replied sheepishly. Gunther shook his head.

"I know where the stuff is!" Deuce said, raising his hand in the air like a kindergarten child.

"Okay Deuce, get me some vanilla, butter, eggs, chocolate chips…." Gunther instructed naming a few more things. Deuce expertly took things out of the correct cupboards and Ty's mouth hung open wondering how Deuce of all people knew where everything was!

Gunther gave instructions to them on when to put which ingredients in at what time.

"Always put ze wet on ze dry" he explained, pouring the liquid onto the flour, sugar and other dry things then mixing them with a whisk. Soon it turned into a honey, cinnamon brown batter.

"Add the chocolate chips!" Gunther instructed.

"Ooh! Can I do this!" Ty asked excitedly, then coughed and said, "because I haven't helped at all yet."

"Okay" Gunther said handing him the bag of chocolate chips. Ty dumped the whole bag in.

"Good job Ty!" Gunther praised. Ty looked at him in annoyance. He didn't like the way Gunther said it.

"Now it's time to roll them into little balls, put zem on ze cookie sheet and put zem in the oven and wait for them to bake!" Gunther explained. Ty, Deuce and Gunther all took the batter and rolled them into neat little balls. Once all the cookie dough was out of the bowl, Gunther put the cookie sheets into the oven.

"Now I am going to lick the bowl!" he stated.

Ty and Deuce looked at him with scowls.

"What?"

"We want to have some too!" Deuce said.

"Yeah man!" Ty agreed.

"Fine, you may have a finger full" Gunther said holding them bowl out so they could take a piece.

"I though I smelled cookies!" a child's voice said dreamily. It was Flynn! He had come into Ty's house. When he saw Gunther he freaked.

"What is he doing here!"

Gunther sniffed and responded. "I wanted to hang out with some cool guy friends!"

"Awe! Thanks dude!" Ty said slapping Gunther's hand in a high five.

"No problem Ty!" Gunther said.

"SO when will the cookies be done Gunther?" Flynn asked.

"Soon Flynny boy!" Gunther told him, rubbing his hand on Flynn's head and messing up his hair.

"Awww, that takes gel to style!" Flynn whined.

"Oops!" Gunther shrugged. Deuce and Ty laughed at the little boy.

Flynn gave them a death look as he went to sit on the couch to wait for the cookies.

A few minutes the timer rang and Gunther took the pan out of the oven, letting the smell of fresh baked cookies float around the house.

"Mmm!" Flynn sighed.

"Wait a minute for them to cool off!" Gunther warned as the boys tried to steal a cookie. When a minute was up (the boys actually counted) they took a fresh cookie. It was soft, warm, and the chocolate chips just melted.

"Man! Great job on the cookies!" Ty said sincerely.

"Thank you Ty!"

"You know, maybe you're not as weird as I thought!" Deuce said, taking a big bite out of his cookie and almost eating the whole thing in that one bite.

"I try…." Gunther said. The dance party was on his mind and so was CeCe and it was only two o'clock. Six and a half hours to the party.

_What is Gunther supposed to do until then? _Gunther shouted in his head.

"Hey Gunther! How bout you come chill with us guys and go bowling. Just for fun!" Ty suggested, trying to get Gunther's mind occupied so he didn't have to think about the party for long.

"What's bowling?" Gunther asked, super serious.

Ty, Deuce and Flynn's mouth all dropped in sync.

"Dude, I don't even know you!" Ty shouted.

"Sure you do Ty, we're friends remember?" Gunther said, confused.

"Come, we'll show you how to bowl my friend" Deuce told him, taking his arm and leading him out the door along with the other guys.

_**Well, what'd ya think? I need reviews guys! Oh and one thing. I will not be stopping the story! Sorry to any of you who got the wrong idea, but I AM NOT GOING TO STOP! There is no way I'd stop a story like this! Oh and I'm thinking about writing a new one… I REALLY want to write a Lemonade Mouth story! But I'm not sure what to write it about! It's DEFINITELY going to have lots of Wenlivia! And I might add new characters or just not do Wenlivia but Wen and a new character! Or…. Sorry enough of my rambling… PLEASE REVIEW and give me some suggestions.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay so before this chapter I would like to give a shoutout to everyone who has added me to their alerts, favorites and have reviewed this story so far!**_

_**Megamegz07: My best friend! Thanks so much for not killing me haha! Love ya! Hope you love the chapter!**_

_**Bubbles237: Thanks for the great review! It might be the party! We will see! I sure hope you enjoy the party chapter though!**_

_**Saved4EverandEver**_

_**GeCe143**_

_**ThePenIsMighty**_

_**Tattoos-ofawingedangel**_

_**Beaker77**_

_**Dog-IvR-11**_

_**Iheartligers**_

_**XxSmitchieXxChannyXxBoriXx**_

_**SavannahCaileyAndZayaRules**_

_**XScreamingxAngelx**_

_**JD1213**_

_**IdeaGirl123**_

_**Happiest-emoprincess**_

_**Aprildragonfire16**_

_**Jeromeclarkamazing101**_

_**Crownless royalty**_

_**Wrong Side of Life**_

_**kAsS3695**_

_**Pan21**_

_**BigTimeRushBabe**_

_**Halie Mae**_

_**purple crazed**_

_**Bloodvanity**_

_**Crugore**_

_**Karigpd522**_

_**YAOI addicted kat**_

_**MusicLover765**_

_**WOW! OMGosh! I DID NOT expect that many favorites, and alerts and or reviews! THAT IS TONS! Thanks SO MUCH for all your support so far guys! Anyways! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**_

_Girls POV_

CeCe had now changed from her sweats into a blue tank top with a pink top over it. The pink top went just above her belly and had four horizontal rips going across the front and on the sleeves which went all the way down to her wrist. She was also wearing black skinny jeans and hanging from them were pink suspenders and black boots that went to her ankle, to top it all off

"There! Now I have my dress for the party, a maybe dress for the competition and a different outfit for the competition! Oh and the outfit I bought to replace my sweats!" CeCe said holding up her bags with pride and smiling in amusement.

"Don't forget the new shoes and accessories you bought for them too CeCe!" Rocky reminded the excited red head.

Rocky had also bought a dress for the party, an outfit for the competition and a few new clothes for school.

CeCe's dress for the party was totally black but super sparkly. She had gotten pure black heels for it and they had a big diamond (fake of course) on the strap in the middle. Accessories would clash with the neckline of it so CeCe didn't buy any for this outfit. She did, however carry a clutch with her phone and some money in it.

Rocky's party dress was a silver dress. The top part of it was sparkly and the skirt piece looked almost like metal but it was metallic silver. Underneath it was a blue ruffle skirt that was sewed on the inside. Her shoes were also a metallic silver. They were ballet flats and they had an aquamarine plastic jewel on the top. She had bought a few accessories for it. She had bought a necklace with blue jewels that hung in teardrop forms from a curled silver design hanging from the chain. In addition to that she also bought the matching earrings that were teardrop shaped as well.

CeCe noticed that Rocky liked to match… A LOT!

"I like your dress better than mine!" CeCe complimented.

"Thanks CeCe, I like it a lot too! But yours totally suits you!" she gushed.

"Well so does yours!" CeCe argued playfully.

Rocky laughed "I know!"

CeCe fake frowned and then looked at Rocky with a "really?" look. Then she punched Rocky's arm. "Got ya!"

"Hey CeCe you want to go bowling?" Rocky suggested suddenly.

"Rocky, you know how I am at bowling. I pick up the ball, get ready to throw it down the alley and then fall on my BUTT!" CeCe almost yelled but then straightened up, smiled and said "But I would love to!"

The girls quickly brought their bags home and then walked to the bowling alley, chatting about boys the whole way there. CeCe of course did not mention her new crush on Gunther because she did NOT want to cry in front of Rocky, or even cry about that subject at all! But she always had fun talking to Rocky about everything.

When they got to the bowling alley, Rocky and CeCe traded their amazing shoes for the stinky, sweaty, bowling ones you HAD to wear and entered their names in a lane. A lane which happened to be beside the guys'.

"Okay, so you throw the ball like this" Ty said, shooting his ball down the lane and knocking over eight pins. "And just try knocking down all the pins."

"But what happens if I don't knock down all the pins?" Gunther asked.

"Then you try one more time and if you don't then your score just shows what you got" Ty said.

CeCe looked toward the familiar voices and gasped. There was Gunther, Ty, Deuce, and Flynn, right next to them!

"Hey boys!" CeCe called to them. They twirled in surprise, Gunther smiled, Deuce stared at her and then his eyes grazed over to rocky who was now staring at him as well.

_Chemistry much!_ CeCe thought with a smile.

Ty just had to speak up and demand a challenge.

"How about we all bowl on the same lane, and challenge each other, boys versus girls. Winner buys us all pizza!"

"I'm in!" Flynn yelled. He was only doing it because of the pizza.

"Gunther is up for this activity! Beating the girls will be easy!"

"Umm… Ty don't you mean losers buy us all pizza?" Rocky corrected.

"That's an even better idea!" Ty complimented.

_Oh Rocky! Always have to correct people and make things worse that way…_ CeCe thought, shaking her head. Then replied to the boys' comments about girls with a competitive, attitude tone.

"You're SO on! But be prepared to be beat!" She said, going up to Gunther and putting a finger up to his eyes.

"Oh, oh, oh It's ON!" He yelled getting up (or in Gunther's case,) down in CeCe's face and by total accident he had gotten too close and his lips grazed hers. CeCe was sure she was as red as a cherry! Surprisingly nobody had seen that moment and CeCe was SUPER grateful. Gunther had a smug and mischievous smile on his face as he joined the other guys on the other side of the chairs. It was CeCe's turn next.

"GO CECE!" Rocky cheered.

CeCe grabbed an orange ball with black tiger stripes on it and sent it down the lane, knocking over all ten pins. CeCe was flabbergasted, but did a cute little dance on the spot and went to go sit down. The boys of course were all staring at her in amazement.

CeCe noticed and then stood up, doing her bad girl head movement. "Yeah that's right! CeCe owned! Ha!"

Deuce looked at her, challenge burning in his eyes. He picked up the ball CeCe just finished using and knocked down five of the ten pins. Ty tried to stifle a laugh while Flynn actually did laugh at him.

"I still have one more shot!" Deuce reminded them coldly. He took another shot and knocked down three of the remaining pins.

"Good job Deuce" Ty chuckled.

"Thanks" Deuce replied. "I'm gonna go get something from the snack bar!" he told them.

"Deuce can you get me something!" CeCe asked sweetly.

"I vill get you something CeCe!" Gunther said standing up and following Deuce.

"Thanks Gunther!" CeCe called after him.

"I wonder why Tinka isn't here" Rocky commented.

"Yeah, usually they never leave anywhere without each other!" Ty replied with a bit of surprise, although CeCe could see he wanted her here just as bad as she wanted Gunther to stay here.

"Tinka is probably practising for the competition" CeCe said. She knew Tinka wasn't too fond of her but she liked Ty and if they were frienemies, why couldn't they be more friends than enemies? While they were talking, they hadn't realised Flynn had taken his turn and had gotten a split. One pin was left on either side of the end of the lane and Flynn could not get either one of them.

"Gunther your turn!" Ty yelled to him when he noticed both of the boys coming back.

"I got you something called a bar of chocolate! They only made little chocolate pieces in my old country!" Gunther explained. CeCe found it kind of funny that Gunther didn't know what a chocolate bar was until now but then again he didn't know what bowling was before now either.

"Thanks Gunther! Coffee crisp! My favourite!" CeCe said sweetly.

"Is it really?" Gunther and Deuce asked in unison.

"Yes!" she replied.

Deuce shrugged and then went over to rocky to give her the slushie he had bought her. She hadn't asked for anything so he decided he'd be nice and get her something.

"Where's mine?" Flynn whined.

"Sorry buddy but you get nadda!" Deuce said with a smile, sitting down on the chair and opening the skittles he got.

Gunther got ready to take his turn by picking up a blue bowling ball with sparkles (no surprise there). The way he threw the ball was super cute, AND he knocked down all ten pins!

"What?" CeCe shouted playfully.

"YEAH GUNTHER! Good job dude!" Ty and Deuce cheered.

"Ha I beat you BAY-BEE!" Gunther said to CeCe and went to go sit down.

Last but not least was Rocky's turn. She picked up a shiny pink ball and curved her arm as she threw it. It had an amazing spin on it but it only got six pins.

"Good job Rocky!" CeCe and Deuce said at the same time. They stared at each other competitively. Gunther watched as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Oh wait! I just forgot something!" CeCe said breaking out of that staring moment.

"The girls' score gets times by two!" CeCe said seriously. It was pretty fair considering the guys had two more players than the girls.

"Fine, but we will still win!" Gunther said.

CeCe and Rocky growled playfully as they started the order all over again.

After one round, they were all flushed and laughing super hard and it was hard to tell but after a bit of calculating the girls had won by two points!

"You're just lucky you and Rocky got those two Strikes!" Deuce almost complained. The boys (all except for Flynn) had to each chip in a bit for their pizza.

"You know! This has been the best day ever!" CeCe almost screamed, happily, taking a bite out of her pepperoni and cheese pizza.

"And it's going to be even more fun later at the dance party!" Rocky squealed.

"Yay-yeah!" CeCe grunted then took a sip of her root beer. She was sitting in the middle of Rocky and Gunther, and thankfully, Gunther was super close. So close their arms were touching. Deuce was by Rocky and Flynn was in between Ty and Deuce. They sat for forty five minutes, eating pizza, laughing and chatting.

_**Sorry it's not the party yet but I SWEAR it'll come REALLY soon! Hope you enjoyed this flirty chapter **__**J**__** REVIEW PEOPLES! Thanks to EVERYONE!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Good news guys! This is the Party Chapter! I am very thankful to all the reviews and favorites and stuff I have gotten! I'm so glad everyone is liking my story! Oh and I know I said I was going to do a Lemonade Mouth story, but it might take a while! I have a lot of unfinished stories to work out and so It will take some time but I really hope to start soon. Hope you like the Chapter!**_

"Jeez! This is taking SO LONG!" CeCe sighed loudly. They had all left the pizza place and were now all walking in a group in the park. The weird thing was Gunther, Ty and Deuce would whisper to each other, and that was something girls did.

_Well I guess the boys know ALL about what happened between me and Gunther… _CeCe thought, and just as that thought slipped her mind like all useless thoughts, she noticed Ty motion to her with his head. She broke away from Rocky and went to go walk backwards in front of the boys, wondering what they wanted from her.

"Come walk over here!" Ty said picking her up and placing her in between him and Gunther. It wasn't fair they were so much taller and stronger than she was. She sometimes hated to be picked up because of how light she was. They were both one head taller to be exact. Other than Flynn, she was the shortest one in the group.

_But it's super cute to have a boyfriend taller than you! _she thought with a secret smile. Suddenly she felt a hand snake around her shoulders and turned to see it was Gunther's.

_Nice!_ CeCe sighed in her head. Ty and Deuce were beaming with amusement. CeCe turned to face Gunther and whispered in his ear. It was just so the other guys wouldn't hear.

"Just wait" CeCe told him.

She walked over to Deuce and made him stop, looking him straight in the eye. Deuce looked hopeful, as if something was going to happen.

_Something is going to happen!_ CeCe thought mischievously going closer. Deuce totally misunderstood which he shouldn't have done. CeCe wrapped her arm around his neck and started rubbing her fist on his head.

"Ow okay CeCe I get it!" Deuce whined. CeCe let go and smiled, skipping back over to Gunther.

"Way to go girl!" Rocky yelled, a huge smile plastered on her face. She and CeCe did their finger twiddle.

As soon as she and resumed her position beside Gunther, he right away put his arm back around his shoulders, while she put her arm around his waist. In some ways being short was a down side but it made her feel cute! Deuce looked jealous in a way but went to go walk by Rocky, who immediately lightened up. They were almost the exact same size! All too soon Rocky looked at her watch. "Umm CeCe…. I think we need to header out and get ready for the party!" she said, prying Gunther's arms off of her shoulders and hurriedly running off.

"I'll see you at the party CeCe!" Gunther yelled after them. "Love you!"

CeCe couldn't believe it! _Did he just say that? _CeCe thought, heat rising to her cheeks. She was almost literally being dragged by Rocky, which was A-okay, but after realising that Rocky might not want to drag her butt to her apartment, she straightened up and ran after her.

Once they were all changed they did their hair and makeup. Rocky had ringlets in her shoulder length, chocolate brown hair and had put a silver bow in it by her ear.

CeCe wasn't sure whether to put it up into a crown on top of her head or to just let it flow in the gorgeous red waves she possessed.

"Just put some product in it and leave it! It looks amazing right now!" Rocky told her. CeCe took her advice and let it hang loose over her shoulders.

"Let's go!" CeCe cried as they ran down the hall to the entrance of the apartment. Once they got there Gunther was waiting outside for CeCe.

"Gunther? Why are you outside?" CeCe asked. She could hear booming music coming from inside.

"There was too many people in there, and no one I knew. Plus Ash wasn't even talking to me so I decided to wait for you" he explained. CeCe felt sorry for him because he really didn't know anybody here, so he must feel like an outsider. But now that she was here she could tell Gunther was happy.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you say too many people?" Rocky almost screamed.

"Yes, there is a whole pile of them in there! Including Deuce and Ty!" Gunther said.

"Deuce and Ty….! But he said it was just supposed to be us four!" Rocky exploded. It was surprising CeCe wasn't screaming like Rocky was.

"Well there goes the best party of our lives" she said in annoyance.

"Do you want to go in?" Gunther asked hesitantly.

"Sure, I want to go give Ash a piece of my mind!" CeCe said, taking Gunther's hand and storming into the mansion. The place was packed! There were bodies so close together it was hard to tell who was dancing and who was trying to move out of the way. CeCe was desperately looking for Ash so she could yell at him. Her head whipped from left to right when suddenly she spotted him by the punch bowl, but not before he spotted her. Gunther went to go get him and CeCe a drink while she marched over to the ash haired boy.

"What is your problem!" CeCe yelled, trying to get up in his face.

"Hey CeCe what's up?" he asked casually, totally ignoring CeCe's question.

"The sky" CeCe said crossing her arms.

"Aww come on CeCe! Don't be like that! A party's a party, and by the way you look pretty" he complimented with a stupid grin on his face. He wasn't drunk, he was just being like any fifteen year old, rich, bad boy. CeCe didn't like it!

"Pretty? I know boys who would call me gorgeous, beautiful or even hot!" CeCe sniffed, sticking her tongue out at him.

Gunther had gotten the drinks and was now watching the two.

CeCe found no point in arguing with him anymore. She had said almost everything she had wanted to say and now there was no reason to say anything new. Walking to Gunther seemed the best option so that's exactly what she did.

"Did you have fun?" Gunther asked with a smirk.

"Yes!" CeCe replied, answering his smile with one of her own.

"So what should we do now?" Gunther asked, looking uncomfortable at all of the people.

CeCe looked around the room to see Rocky talking with some other cute boys, so she was good to do other things. Although she didn't feel comfortable dancing with Gunther in front of all these people, she figured they could hang out somewhere more quiet.

_Stupid Ash! _CeCe thought as she and Gunther went to the lounge area. It was decorated with pretty little colourful bell lights. There was a hot tub in the middle of the floor which was like a deck and there were a couple people in it. CeCe was furious! There was absolutely no place to dance, or sit without the loud murmur of people talking inside and the blaring music that came through speakers everywhere!

"Do you want to leave?" Gunther asked quietly, sensing her tension.

"Yeah," CeCe sighed. She got her phone out and texted Rocky.

_Sorry Rocky but I'm going to leave with Gunther okay… If you want me to come back to walk home later just text me._

Once the message was sent, CeCe proceeded to making her way out and away from here, Gunther following closely behind and then caught up to her and intertwined their fingers. The only way out was through the living room and then out the _entrance_, and unfortunately Ash was there.

"Hey baby!" He called to her.

"Don't call me that and leave me alone!" She mumbled, still trying to get through all of the bodies. Suddenly her hands were ripped from Gunther's and a cold hand was pulling her from him.

She was held by a strong embrace and her head was tilted up.

_Oh no! _CeCe thought with fear.

_Gunther's POV_

_CeCe!_ His mind was screaming. _Find CeCe! _He knew she had to be with Ash! That…. He didn't even want to say it. He was the one who ripped CeCe away from him. He was skilfully weaving through the crowd towards the direction CeCe had disappeared, only to find her being forcefully kissed by Ash. Gunther knew CeCe wouldn't kiss back, she hated Ash and that he knew. There was utter fear in her chocolate brown eyes as she tried to pry herself away from him and it looked like she was about to cry.

_NO! _his thoughts screamed and little did he realize he had yelled it out loud. Ash looked up and so did CeCe, longing and fear in her expression. She used this distraction as an opportunity and shifted her attention from him, focussing her eyes downward, looking at her feet. Her legs lifted into the air and kicked him in his weak spot.

He cringed, let go of the red head and screamed in agony.

"Let's go!" She yelled over the noise, gasping for breath.

_Rocky's POV_

Rocky had seen the whole thing. She had never once took her attention off of where CeCe was because she had seen Ash eyeing her up before. She felt like doing worse things to him than CeCe did.

"Poor CeCe!" Rocky murmured silently.

She really did want to be in the competition but she refused to do it with that jerk any longer. Walking up to the crumpled boy on the floor she kicked him.

"You can kiss the competition goodbye! Maybe you should've thought of that before you kissed my best friend! JERK!" she snapped and walked off to go think. Suddenly her phone vibrated and she took it out of her silver clutch.

_Sorry Rocky but I'm going to leave with Gunther okay… If you want me to come back to walk home later just text me._

The text was sent a few minutes before the incident. Rocky felt terrible. She should have left with CeCe and Gunther right when she realised this wasn't the party they had expected it to be.

Her fingers quickly pressed the tiny buttons wanting to send the message as fast as she could.

_C, I'm so sorry! We should have…. I should have told you we should go when I realised that Ash had lied. I'm SO, SO sorry! I'm not in the competition any more because of what Ash did and I will NEVER forgive him! _Rocky sent the text, but not before her tears fell onto her phone.

_**So there you have it! Ash is a prick! Yay! Hehe just kidding! **__**L**___

_**So how was the chapter! Please review! Oh and one more thing! I have a challenge for you, well it's just something for you to do if you want. On the Lemonade Mouth topic, I have put a video on YouTube of me singing Determinate! Plus Wen's RAP! I kinda stuttered a bit cuz I was losing my voice but that's explain on the video. Please watch and comment either on Youtube or in a review about it! Thanks guys for all your support so far!**_

_**Here's the link: **_

_**.com/watch?v=rsiywXZwp94**___

_**Review and tell me what you think (of the chapter and the vid!) **_

_**~Bree~**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**OMG I'm SO sorry guys that I haven't been able to upload for over two months! You guys must hate me! SO SORRY! But anyways the reason why is I have had no internet because I moved. It was pretty hard at first but it's going very good and our new restaurant is going to open January 2**__**nd**__**! YAY! Anyways enjoy the long waited for 11**__**th**__** chapter okay! PLEASE Review and tell me what you think!**_

_Normal POV_

Why did things seem worse than they actually were? CeCe tried so hard to keep from crying in front of Gunther again. She thought it made her look weak. They were sitting on a bench on the street under a streetlamp. Gunther was holding her.

"Gunther I…." CeCe started but a sob overtook her. Gunther wasn't good at comforting, he hardly even comforted Tinka when she needed it because it seemed awkward for him, but he tried.

"CeCe, it's okay!" Gunther said softly. His accent had basically totally vanished to her and now he sounded super sexy (of course he did anyway but you know..). "You didn't do anything wrong!"

CeCe was choking back sobs and trying to quit but Gunther was right, she had done nothing wrong, but she was so embarrassed and angry and it hurt. She didn't like Ash, Gunther knew, but what did Gunther think of her now? She felt terrible. Her phone was vibrating in her purse but she had no intention of doing anything right now. She would answer it later when she could actually think straight. Rocky was her best friend, but she wasn't ignoring her, not at all. She just didn't feel like doing anything more tonight.

"Come CeCe, I'll take you to my house" Gunther said, picking her up and cradling her into his arms.

As soon as they entered the house, CeCe was hit by the smell of fresh buns and of course the kittens were there to greet them. Gunther laid her down onto the soft couch and went to go to the kitchen to get her a bun. Ash and Dog climbed up onto the couch. With much difficulty but a lot of effort they finally got up and nudged CeCe's face. She smiled and then looked up when she heard Gunther come back from the kitchen.

"CeCe I think you should stay here for the night. So make sure you call your mother and tell her you'll be staying with Tinka. She will not be home but, still tell your mom." He said with a smile, handing her the bun.

It smelled delicious and her mouth watered. But she took Gunther's advice and called her mom.

"Mom?" She answered when her mother picked up.

"Yes sweetie? Are you alright? Is there something wrong? If that boy…!" She yelled frantically but CeCe interrupted her.

"NO! Mom everything's fine!" She assured, part of it was a lie but she couldn't worry her mother at this point, especially because it could have been worse.

"I was just wondering if I could spend the night at Tinka's house."

"Her brother was the one that took you out right?" her mother asked curiously.

"Yes…" CeCe sighed.

"CeCe, I…"

"Mom! It's gonna be me and Tinka! Plus I'm almost fifteen! I don't do that kind of stuff!"

"CeCe, I trust you!" her mother said seriously.

"MOM!" CeCe groaned. She was in no mood to talk anymore.

"Okay, okay you may stay."

Thanks mom, but I gotta go, kay. Bye. Love you" she said and waited for her mothers answer. Once she had clicked the end button, CeCe collapsed on the couch.

"Would you like some hot chocolate CeCe?" Gunther asked.

"Umm, sure!" She said, smiling a bit. He went into the kitchen and started taking things out. CeCe could hear the noises he was making with everything. The boiling water, the clunk of the hot chocolate tin, the pouring of the water into the mug and then the smell. It smelled amazing! The blonde boy brought the chocolate drink over to CeCe. She grabbed it almost greedily but with a smile and thankfulness. She brought the cup to her lips and sipped carefully, so she wouldn't burn her tongue. Surprisingly it wasn't too hot.

"CeCe, do you feel better now?" Gunther asked with a sudden hopefulness.

"Yes, a lot better now that I'm with you and I have this amazing hot chocolate. CeCe just couldn't help it at that moment, she stared straight into his beautiful baby blue eyes, and got lost. Everything was going in slow motion as they moved closer. When their lips met, CeCe tingled with satisfaction.

_I love him!_ she mentally screamed as their lips continued to move. Gunther suddenly deepened the kiss, tangling his hands into her fiery hair and pulling her closer at the waist. Her lips tasted like the sweet and tempting hot chocolate which only made Gunther want more. CeCe didn't resist but moved closer too, pulling his head closer to hers and tangling her hands into his hair too. He tasted like mint, one of her favourite tastes in the world. There wasn't anything in her mind and physical being that wasn't Gunther and she was happy. She was breathing heavily when they broke apart, partly because she needed air. The sleepy but content red-head cuddled herself into Gunther's arms and Gunther laid down on the couch, wrapping a blanket around the both of them. CeCe fell into a deep sleep in Gunther's loving embrace.

When CeCe woke, she noticed an absence beside her. She rubbed her eyes to rid it of sleep, and lifted her nose into the air. There was a strong smell coming from the kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs.

_YUM! _CeCe thought with a sleepy smile. She got off of the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Aww Gunther, you didn't have to!" She said sweetly.

Gunther was caught off guard as he turned around to find her standing there but then he smiled and chuckled.

"I didn't" Gunther said. It wasn't a question.

"Oh…." CeCe said, looking down in embarrassment.

"I am just kidding CeCe" he smirked, handing her a plate of bacon, scrambled eggs and toast.

CeCe took the plate, feeling her cheeks heat.

"Thanks" she mumbled, sitting down at the big table.

"No problem!" Gunther smirked sitting down as well.

"Mmm! Gunther this is amazing!" CeCe cried, some eggs coming out of her mouth. She quickly slammed her hand against her mouth and mumbled "Sorry."

Gunther just chuckled and continued eating his food.

Once they were finished Gunther took their plates to the dishwasher and walked into the cats room, getting Ash and Dog. Putting the music on, he took the grey kitten underneath the front legs and made her dance.

CeCe laughed so hard, she was clutching her sides. She picked up Dog and made the multicoloured kitten dance too. Their furry legs were flailing in different directions and they were pretty flimsy but to them it was hilarious! Gunther's laugh was so contagious and cute, CeCe couldn't help but stare and of course she was met by those mesmerising baby blue ones and a huge smile.

In all the fun she was having, CeCe hardly realised it when her phone vibrated in her clutch, but once it did, she whipped it out and checked her messages.

_C, I'm so sorry! We should have…. I should have told you we should go when I realised that Ash had lied. I'm SO, SO sorry! I'm not in the competition any more because of what Ash did and I will NEVER forgive him! _

CeCe's mouth dropped and her fingers pecked madly across the buttons.

_Rocky! I can't believe you just dropped out like that! I know what he did was wrong but…. This competition means everything to you, well at least I think it does…. But it's your choice and if you think it's best for you then go ahead. I'm at G's, wanna come Partay? _

CeCe hit send and shoved the phone back into the clutch and waited for the answer, while playing with the kittens.

_**There you have it! The next chapter should be better! The Partay CeCe is talking about should be good for you guys! I hope you guys forgive me for being so late and not updating for the longest time! Anyways… PLEASE review! I need some reviewing to make me smile before Christmas! Merry Christmas GUYS! LUV YA!**_

_**~Bree!~**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Okay so the reviews for chapter 11 were awesome! They made my day the day I read them! Thank you SO much you guys! I'm also so amazed at how many favourites me as the author, and my story have gotten! I just want to say that you readers are the best and you are what keeps me going! **_

_**I would really like to do a shout-out but there's just so many of you**_

_**One review that really struck me and made my smile huge was by BleedingPen247 who said: Aw! Yaaayyyy! It feels like I've been waiting 50 years for this chapter. But I can't talk. Lol I just love the pairing and u carry it so well. Can't wait for more. U r my inspiration for writing a shake it up story =)**_

_**Thank you SO much! Now on with the story!**_

_Rocky's POV_

Rocky had waited all night for CeCe's response and almost thought she wasn't going to reply because she had thought CeCe was mad at her. Once she had received a little ring on her phone she looked up, hope shining in her eyes and then picked up the cell phone and checked her messages.

_Rocky! I can't believe you just dropped out like that! I know what he did was wrong but…. This competition means everything to you, well at least I think it does…. But it's your choice and if you think it's best for you then go ahead. I'm at G's, wanna come Partay? _

Rocky's face lit up as her eyes went over the screen, reading the message.

_Oh CeCe don't worry about me. There's many more competitions just like there are fish in the sea. Sure I'll come Partay! _she hit send and went to go change from her pajamas.

_Normal POV_

CeCe was in the middle of thinking about clothes and how she didn't like that she was still wearing her dress when her phone buzzed again. She read the text and beamed.

"Gunther, do you mind if Rocky comes over and hangs with us today?" CeCe asked sweetly.

"Sure" he replied but CeCe noticed he was looking at her weird.

"What?"

"You must feel so uncomfortable with that dress on. COME, you shall find something in Tinka's room!" Gunther said, pulling her hand upward and then pushing her down the hall to Tinka's room. He slammed the door behind her.

_GREAT!_ CeCe thought walking over to Tinka's massive walk-in closet. Everything surrounding her was sparkles. She instantly knew that nothing she would choose was without sparkles or glitter or sequins.

Peeling off her dress she sighed and decided on a baby blue top with a stylish, dark as night black vest, both betwinkled and a midnight black skirt with ruffles underneath that Tinka had shoved to the very back of the closet. It was cute she thought, _maybe I'll ask Tinka if I can have it later! _she didn't bother putting on socks.

Once she was finished, she sprayed bit of Tinka's perfume on and tried to walk out the door. Gunther was standing right in front of it.

"Gunther! LET ME OUT!" she said loudly, banging lightly on the door.

"Oh sorry" he mumbled apologetically then there was a knocking on the door. CeCe knew instantly it was Rocky, and Gunther went to go answer it. As soon as the door was opened just a crack, Rocky burst into the room, followed by Deuce and Ty.

_GREAT! AGAIN! _CeCe thought annoyed.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rocky shouted in excitement, a big smile plastered on her face.

"Heya!" CeCe replied with a big smile of her own.

"Hey G, waz up man?" Ty said, slapping Gunther's hand.

"Nothing much Ty" Gunther replied. "I did not know you were coming!" he said, trying to sound calm but there was a hint of annoyance.

"Yeah well we weren't thinking about it at first but then Me and Deuce decided we had nothing better to do and came here!"

"Who wants to have a dance party?" CeCe yelled.

Everyone responded with a fist punch into the air and CeCe turned on the music. The first song played was Twist My Hips.

"Yeah CeCe!" Deuce yelled. "I love this song!"

"So do I Deuce!" she replied, starting to do the dance. "Come on guys join!" CeCe encouraged. They all formed a pyramid shape. Ty was in front followed by CeCe and Gunther behind him, side by side and Rocky and Deuce were in the back, spread out so they were to the opposite sides of CeCe and Gunther. They were having so much fun dancing for the rest of the day that by the end they were all gasping and heaving.

"I swear I lost like twenty pounds from just dancing! And that's NOT good!" CeCe moaned. She didn't actually lose twenty pounds, she just had a major cramp in her side from dancing too much.

_**So sorry for such a short chapter guys but it makes room for the next one which is…. Well I don't know if I want to tell you but it's not all that much of a secret. It's just a camping trip! It's actually a pretty long chapter about them having fun in the lake and then after that there's a truth or dare type chapter. Oh well…. I told you anyways. A few more reviews and I'll have the next chapter up pronto! Please review guys!**_

_**Thanks for all your support so far!**_

_**~Bree~**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Okay so I didn't get too many reviews for my last chapter but I did get more of my story added to people's favorites and I got put as author favorites too! I really hope you guys are enjoying this story! Unfortunately it's almost done. I haven't worked on it for a while, I've just been uploading what I've already written. But I promise to work more on it! Well I hope you enjoy the truth or dare type chapter! This is a longer chapter btw!**_

_**~Bree!~**_

That week had been the best week of CeCe's life (but there were a lot of those). Full of dancing, laughing, acceptance (of her and Gunther going out), love, Shake it Up Chicago and camping!

It was three days before the competition and the whole gang, including Tinka, had gone on a camping trip to Whitemouth Lake.

They had to all squish into CeCe's mom's van (don't know if she has a van in the show but in here she does!). CeCe was in between Deuce and Ty, Rocky was in the shot gun seat, Flynn was in one of the middle seats as was Gunther and Tinka was in the back beside Ty, on the four seater back there. CeCe had no idea why Rocky was in the shot gun seat and she hated the fact that she was in the middle of two guys that weren't Gunther.

_At least they smell good…_ CeCe thought with a smirk.

"So sparkle boy! You almost done with the twinkling?" Flynn asked, turning to look at Gunther.

"What? Oh no, not yet! I still love my sparkles!" Gunther replied. Flynn sighed and looked back at CeCe.

"I still can't believe you are dating him!" he almost shouted, putting an emphasis on the word him. CeCe stuck her tongue out at him. Flynn was obviously meaning he wouldn't have minded if she had dated Deuce or Ty.

Deuce was cute, CeCe admitted but not my type for some reason, and Ty…. He's my best friend's brother! Plus he's not the cutest around. Just a best friend.

When they got to the lake CeCe jumped out, pushing past everyone to get out first.

"AIR!" she screamed. The others came out all holding their noses with a sickening look on their faces.

"FLYNN! Did you have to man?" Ty yelled, his voice sounding very nasally.

"I couldn't hold it! Not my fault, because when nature calls, you gotta let it out" he explained.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Rocky and CeCe said simultaneously, then giggled. Then suddenly CeCe felt arms swoop around her waist and pick her up.

"Time to go in the lake!" the voice said. CeCe instantly realised it was Deuce and started playfully hitting him.

"Put me down! DEUCE! NO!" She screamed as she was hoisted off the dock and into the water. She came up choking a bit. The water was beautiful but she focused on giving Deuce the death glare that would kill him! Her eyes then drifted to Gunther's which had a bit of worry and a bit of amusement in them.

"CeCe!" he yelled, swiftly pulling his shirt up over his head, running and then diving, perfectly, right off the dock. When his head bobbed up to the surface, CeCe looked at him and smiled.

"Hi cutie!"

"Hello bay-bee!"

"Okay Raquelle (sorry if I spelled it wrong, which I probably did!) your turn!" Deuce said as he and Ty both picked her up, because of course she was a bit heavier than CeCe. Rocky screamed, thinking the water was ice cold but they threw her in anyway. Then before anything could happen to them, the two boys jumped in, taking off their shirts first and yelling "CANNONBALL!"

Flynn sighed and followed behind them.

They were having fun dunking each other and doing chicken fights until CeCe realised not everyone was here. She looked around for Tinka and saw her sitting by a fire her mother must have made for them.

"Tinka! Come on in the water's great!" CeCe yelled with a warm smile on her face.

"I am not too much into swimming, but you go ahead, have fun" she replied.

"Aww, come on sister! This is so much fun!"

"Yeah come on beautiful! The water's great and you have great friends who know how to have fun!" Ty yelled, arching his eyebrows even if she couldn't see it.

"Beautiful?" Deuce whispered, chuckling. Tinka actually was beautiful, especially when she let her hair flow down over her shoulders. Pale blonde, like the color of wheat, but when it caught the sun it shone like gold.

The gang could hear her sigh as she got up and went inside to get her bathing suit on, unlike Rocky and CeCe who didn't have a choice in that matter.

She came out in a pink and gold frilly bra looking bathing suit top with a matching skirt piece. It looked really cute and suddenly CeCe was jealous. She had never thought Tinka would go out in something like that, but she guessed she was wrong.

Once they were all in the water they had a great time! Tinka actually softened up and had fun like the rest of them. They were finally the so called friends they had all wanted to be.

"Guys look what I found!" Gunther said holding up a beautiful ring with a pearl resting at the top.

"Pearls symbolize June right?" Rocky said as if the answer to that should be obvious. She knew her best friends birthday was on June 8th.

"ah, ah, ah" Gunther said keeping it from the girls' reach. "This ring goes to my girlfriend!" Gunther said, gently slipping the ring on CeCe's delicate fingers.

CeCe gazed at it and then looked into his eyes with a huge smile on her face and a rosy blush on her cheeks.

She was so happy she kissed him, and Gunther returned the kiss with eagerness. It was Deuce who broke the kiss with his stupid comments.

"Get a room!" he muttered, loud enough for them to hear.

"You're just jealous Deucy!" CeCe said, using Gunther's nickname for Deuce and sticking her tongue out at him for the second time that day.

"I am NOT jealous!" he yelled splashing her playfully. He was actually jealous but he wanted Rocky, since he knew he couldn't have CeCe.

He decided he would tell Rocky how he felt.

"Rocky, come with me for a second" Deuce said getting out of the water and walking toward the cottage. Rocky followed and CeCe watched them whisper and then saw Rocky jump up and scream.

She ran into the water, excitement lighting her features, and dove in while Deuce slowly walked over to the rest of the gang.

Rocky resurfaced with a loud breath intake and started majorly flirting with Deuce, but he didn't seem to mind at all.

"Oh Rocky!" CeCe smiled and splashed her.

After swimming which lasted well into the afternoon and almost till supper, the gang huddled around the campfire or played hide 'n' seek, Gunther's idea which actually turned out to be fun for the rest of them.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" CeCe said, making an attempt to sound mysterious which actually didn't work, due to the fact that her mouth was stuffed with sticky marshmallows.

"I'm out!" Flynn yelled, going inside.

"ME!" Rocky yelled, jumping up into the air.

"Count me in!" Deuce said evilly. CeCe narrowed her eyes at him.

"I guess I'll play" Ty replied.

"C'mon Ty I know you better than that!" CeCe sighed.

"Count in ze Hessenheffers!" Gunther said as he and Tinka did their signature pose with one hand in the air and the other at their sides.

"Great! Now….. I'm not going first!" CeCe said, super fast.

"Nose game!" Deuce said. Everyone poked their noses with their index finger except Gunther and Tinka.

"Vhat is zis nose game you people are speaking of?" Tinka asked, obviously really confused.

"Well when someone says nose game, it's something you do when you don't want to be it…. The last one touching their nose is the one that's it" Deuce exclaimed.

"Okay! Then I am not it!" Gunther said quickly touching his nose.

"Gunther you don't have to be it, just the one to ask the first question" Rocky laughed.

"Oh, well then Tinka is the first one to ask the question!" Gunther smiled.

Tinka sighed and then looked at Ty.

"Ty, truth or dare?" she asked simply with her thick accent.

"Mmm, truth."

"Out of me and CeCe which would you rather date? If we were all the same age" she added seeing his expression.

"Dare!" he squeaked.

"Nope, Ty you picked truth bro!" Deuce laughed at him.

"But I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings!" he whined.

"Ty, honestly, if people want their feelings hurt they wouldn't be asking these questions!" Rocky said, enunciating each word.

"Okay, okay….. Tinka…" he confessed. Tinka looked quite pleased. Gunther fake gasped and CeCe laughed.

"Okay, okay are you done now? Gunther truth or dare?"

"I shall pick dare!" he said confidently, trying to puff out his chest.

"Okay, I dare you to…. Man this is hard! Umm…. I dare you to go hug that tree and tell it you love it!" Ty said, stifling bursts of laughter as Gunther walked over to a tree he couldn't even get his arms around.

"Hello tree! I love you!" He almost sang. CeCe groaned and giggled. _That has GOT to be embarrassing! _CeCe thought. Gunther skipped back to his place beside CeCe, cheeks flushed and big smile on his face, his eyes questioning her if he did a good job or not. CeCe just smiled and waited for him to ask someone. "CeCe! Truth. Or. Dare?" he asked pausing in between each word.

"Dare!" she challenged him, definitely NOT knowing what would happen next.

"I dare you to…. Kiss Deucy!" Gunther said a gleam in his eye.

_WHAT IS HE DOING! _CeCe mentally screamed. She looked into his eyes and they showed no signs of jealousy. Just amusement. She was going to kill him later, even though she knew she couldn't possibly do that.

"You have to do it CeCe!" Ty laughed. He was clutching his sides. Tinka was holding a hand in front of her mouth.

CeCe's face turned almost as red as her hair as she got up and went over to Deuce, who was standing up with an excited gleam in his eyes. He and CeCe were the exact same height so that wasn't a problem, and he smelled good which wasn't a problem either, but every instinct screamed to her that this was wrong.

She closed her eyes and went closer to his face and their lips connected for a slight second before she pulled away and ran back to her spot beside Gunther on the log. She was glaring daggers at everyone laughing, which included Ty, Tinka (kind of) and Gunther and Deuce had a huge grin on his face as he sat back down as well. Rocky looked at her sympathetically and smiled to try to cheer CeCe up. She attempted a smile as she took her turn.

"Deuce truth or dare?" CeCe said a little coldly.

"Truth!" he responded. He knew what her plan was.

"How was my kiss?"

"Dare!"

This was what CeCe was waiting for. "Go on the ground over there, yup there" she said as Deuce went over to where she was pointing. "Now, lift up the log, take a worm, eat it and then kiss the ground and thank it for the yummy worm!" CeCe was going to love this. She had an evil look on her face as she watched the pure disgust of Deuce's face as he dropped the worm in his mouth and did the rest of the dare. He spit dirt out of his mouth and then rubbed it, trying to make sure he got it all off. There was booming laughter coming from everyone!

"Okay, okay I get it! Now, Rocky, truth or dare?" He asked mischievously. Rocky knew exactly what he was going to ask but picked dare anyway.

"Dare."

"Okay! Now I dare you to kiss me for at least five seconds!"

Rocky wasn't actually the one who started it but she had no problem going along with it. Deuce snaked his arms around her waist and brought her close to him and their mouths connected.

"Jeez!" CeCe mumbled, turning her head to look at the water which was now glowing with gold, pink and purple colors.

Ty looked almost horrified when they were done the dare but Rocky was flushed and looked quite happy. "Okay, who hasn't gone…. Tinka truth or dare?"

"Vhy vould you vant to ask me?" she wondered, but she sounded like she wanted to get picked.

"Because you haven't gone yet!" Rocky replied happily, smiling like almost always.

"Okay" she sighed again. "Truth."

"Alrighty, out of which of these guys would you ever want to date?"

"Ty." Her answer was quick but very truthful. Deuce mumbled "Aww" in mock disappointment.

"Jeez Deuce just pick a girl already!" CeCe cried, while laughing at the same time.

"I did! I have Rocky! Besides, it was a joke!"

The next day was swimming again, adventuring and more fun but the day had to end somewhere. When it did it was afternoon and all they wanted to do was go home and sleep, except for CeCe. She was pumped for the competition.

_**So how was that? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please! **__**J**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys, I had a review that said that the last chapter would have been better with more drama. No offense but I really didn't know how much more drama I could've added. Well I guess I could make Deuce kiss CeCe, have Gunther break up with her, yadda yadda yadda, but that's not how I really want this to work. You guys could make some suggestions if I ever write another story if you want to. Or I could add on to some of the chapters later. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

Once all of them had been dropped off at home they fell asleep, even CeCe.

Later in the evening, CeCe woke up to the smell of… Hot food, and not take out either!

She rubbed her eyes and quickly washed her face before appearing in the kitchen, where, to her surprise, were all of her friends including Gunther and Tinka. That smell was Gunther making chicken, mashed potatoes, corn and gravy.

"Wow!" she said, awed. She still couldn't believe Gunther's amazing cooking skills. There was a chorus of "Hey's" and "Hi's" as she went to sit down at the table, which was pretty small but still managed to fit everyone around it. There were plates around the whole table in various different places and she sat at the one that looked like it was the only one unoccupied, right in between Deuce and Rocky.

"Hey, hey, hey! Your mom invited us down for supper and Gunther actually offered to cook! She was shocked!" Rocky explained with a smile.

"Oh" was all CeCe could get out.

"Yeah, I guess it's kind of also a…. Good luck party, for tomorrow. After supper we planned on dancing so you could practice…. If it's okay I mean" Rocky said sheepishly.

"Yeah! It's great!" CeCe smiled hugely.

"Dinner is served!" Gunther said, placing everything on the table.

"MOM COME AND EAT!" CeCe and Flynn screamed in unison. Everyone closed their ears and CeCe blushed and mumbled "sorry".

"Coming, coming!" Georgia said, bustling around the chairs to her spot. "Gunther, honey, this smells amazing!" Georgia complimented as she sat down.

"Thank you Mrs. Jones!" he smiled at her then looked at CeCe and she couldn't help but smile too. She could swoon every time she saw his smile.

"Grace!" CeCe reminded Ty and Deuce as they began to shovel food into their plates.

"Who is Grace?" Gunther asked, confused.

"Grace is prayers before food Gunther dear" Georgia reminded him.

"Oh!" he said and then they all went silent as they said prayers.

"Amen!" They all chorused and then Deuce and Ty went back to greedily shovelling food into their plates.

"Typical Ty" Rocky mumbled, unimpressed.

"Help yourselves! There is lots" Gunther told them.

"Y'know dude. I thought you were going to make something like lamb, stuffed with goose and pringle-puss pudding or something" Ty said.

"TY! There is no such thing as pringle-puss pudding! And lamb stuffed with goose takes a long time to make!" Gunther said. CeCe was surprised he wasn't freaking out at Ty, which she thought he should do.

"Ty! Be nice!" Rocky disciplined pouring gravy over her chicken and mashed potatoes, which was exactly what CeCe was doing. _Great minds think alike! _she thought, scooping corn onto her plate.

Deuce was surprisingly not stuffing his face. Everyone seemed calm and like a family.

"This is awesome!" CeCe commented randomly, still with chicken in her mouth.

"Thank you CeCe" Gunther replied with a grin.

They spent supper talking calmly about summer and Shake it Up Chicago and how fun it was being on the show. Flynn stayed rather quiet, which wasn't normally like himself.

CeCe's mom noticed how quiet Flynn was and said to him softly.

"Flynn, honey, why don't you call Henry?"

"Okay!" his interest suddenly perked. Henry was one of those smart kids, a REALLY smart kid that knew way too much in CeCe's opinion. But in a lot of ways, in which CeCe would never admit, he was SO cute! One of the only friends Flynn had that was his age but Flynn didn't seem to mind how different they were from each other.

CeCe could faintly hear Flynn's conversation with Henry and too soon he hung up the phone.

"HENRY'LL BE HERE IN FIVE MINUTES MOM!" he yelled at the top of his little lungs.

"Jeez you guys yell a lot!" Gunther observed, using CeCe's word jeez.

It made him sound so cute, CeCe observed!

As Flynn said, Henry came exactly five minutes after he hung up the phone. Man this kid was good! He was wearing a grey sweater with light blue patches and brown official looking pants. Official looking for a kid! His hair was the usual slicked in the front and his glasses finished off his cute, geeky look. He had been CeCe's tutor once, something she really didn't want to remember.

"CeCe!" someone's voice yelled to her. It sounded impatient and annoyed.

"Y-yes?" she answered automatically. The person speaking was her mother.

"It's time to do the dishes sweet-heart."

"Supper's done already?" CeCe asked, clueless.

"Yeah, CeCe it's over" she sighed, as if that should've been obvious.

"I can help CeCe with the dishes!" Deuce offered.

"If you really want to Deuce but you don't have to bother" her mother almost objected.

"Nah, it's okay. I want to help!"

Georgia just smiled and walked away.

Deuce thought this was the perfect time to bring up what he had been hiding for a while.

"Listen CeCe, this is hard even for me…. But I just wanted to tell you, you don't have to go out with Gunther…. I mean you have options, like me…" he told her sincerely. He sounded like he was actually trying to choke it out, like it was hard for him to say it. He handed her a dish to rinse and dry.

_Wait, I don't get why we are doing dishes! We have a dishwasher… Right? I don't know anymore! _she thought randomly.

"Deuce…." she whispered.

"I mean CeCe, I've liked you for a long time… I-I just can't get over you…"

CeCe could sense longing in his voice, she knew he truly meant it.

"But you said…." She took a deep breath and reminded him of a time that almost hurt her too.

"But you said we were just friends…. That you didn't consider me that way! You called me a amiga and you explicitly said it meant friend. That was all!" CeCe had no idea why she was crying. She didn't like Deuce that way. They were best friends sure, but she was with Gunther and she loved him. Not just liked, loved.

"I'm sorry Deuce but we are just best friends, and I love you that way okay?" she asked through tear stained tears.

"Yeah, I get it… Don't worry" he said and forced a smile. It was a true Deuce smile, CeCe's favorite.

"Now let's get these dishes done so we can dance and so I can practice!" CeCe said, pumping her arm excitedly, splashing dish water everywhere.

"Okay!" Deuce agreed, starting to wash faster now that he was more concentrated on getting it done.

It wasn't as hard and it didn't take as long as CeCe thought it would and in no time they were all dancing to the funky beat of Watch Me and Twist my Hips. Of course Gunther and CeCe weren't practicing yet because they were kind of embarrassed to show what they were like together but they were having a fun time together anyways.

Suddenly Twist my Hips had come on again and CeCe thought it was time.

She looked at Gunther who was dancing crazily (most likely under the influence of Ty and Deuce) and whispered,

"Ready?"

"Yup!" he answered with a smile.

"Oh my GOSH! They're gonna show us their dance!" Rocky yelled excitedly.

Everything around the pair went quiet except for the music of course and they started out with a bit of moving around. CeCe was just starting to go into her own little world, the one she got lost in when she heard music. They had no intention at all of doing the dance they had done for this song on Shake it Up! Chicago! And the one they had done for Dina's birthday.

As soon as the chorus started CeCe went crazy with energy and her dance moves were unlike anything Rocky, Deuce and Ty had ever seen! Their mouths were all forming O's as they watched them. Gunther was doing almost the same thing but in his own way. Somehow the three watching felt that CeCe and Gunther were connected by an invisible force as they moved almost in sync.

The red head was in a series of twists, swift arm and leg movements and hip movements, hair flying wildly like a fiery halo and then, they were in sync, answering each other's moves like a well rehearsed play, except that it wasn't. They were almost touching now and CeCe was waiting till the next chorus where Gunther would put his hands on her waist and lead her. They were smiling at each other, eyes sparking.

When the song was done Gunther and CeCe were breathing heavily and looking into each other's eyes.

Everyone was clapping.

"You are gonna KILL IT!" Rocky jumped up and threw her fist into the air.

"Yeah dude's! You are awesome!" Deuce said, clapping Gunther on his back. CeCe swore she saw jealousy fill Deuce's eyes, but brushed it off and beamed.

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter and excitement for the next day, CeCe waiting nervously. She couldn't even get to sleep until three in the morning.

"CeCe? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Gunther asked, sitting up in his bed on the floor.

"Yeah, but I'm SO nervous for tomorrow!" CeCe whispered, and she was actually shaking.

"Shh, it is okay" Gunther hushed pulling the petite red head into his lap. He laid himself down and CeCe dropped her head onto his chest, listening to the pounding of his heart and his even breathing.

"Now go to sleep my cute little ginger!" Gunther chuckled softly. CeCe was too tired to make a smart remark.

_**So guys how was that? While I was editing this chapter, I was thinking of ways to make this a little more dramatic, and I think I found a way. It might only be a little bit and I hope it's up to your standards for drama. But you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out. And to get the next chapter YOU MUST REVIEW! The more reviews, the faster I'll update! **__**J**_


End file.
